Queen Zeal
Summary Queen Zeal is the secondary antagonist and the ruler of the Kingdom of Zeal, living in the time of Antiquity. Despite being the secondary antagonist, she is the driving force behind the story and seems to have a weird connection to Lavos, wanting to use his power for immortality through a device called the Mammon Machine, losing her morality and sanity in the process. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-B, possibly High 6-B Name: Queen Samele Creojeanne Zeal Origin: Chrono Trigger Gender: Female Age: Unknown/Varies (Depends on the time period she is fought in. Originally from 12,000 B.C.) Classification: Queen, Enlightened One, Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Telekinesis, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Acausality (Type 1), Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Flight, Magic Absorption, Teleportation, Transformation, Can instantly reduce HP to 1 (Ignores durability), Resistance to Space-Time Manipulation (also exists in the same condition as the Black Omen, which is said to transcend space-time, and resides outside of its flow), Absorption (can feed her foes to the Mammon Machine), Empowerment (can channel the energy of Lavos through the Black Omen), Summoning (can call upon the Mega Mutant has [[Status Effect Inducement] (can decrease the opponent's defenses via Mutant Gas which causes Sleep or poisons foes - which also decreases attack power, can use Chaos to confuse or blind foes with Blacken)] or Lavos), Portal Creation, and some form of Time Manipulation (caused Temporal distortions in various ages when channeling Lavos' powers and rising alongside the Black Omen which caused effects on the balance of Space-Time) Attack Potency: At least Country level, possibly Large Country level+ (Fought the party immediately before they fought Lavos), can negate conventional durability with Halation and Life Shaver Speed: Sub Relativistic+ (Comparable to the main heroes) Lifting Strength: Class E Striking Strength: At least Country Class, possibly Large Country Class+ Durability: At least Country level, possibly Large Country level+ (Can take hits from the party members, like Crono, Marle, and Magus) Stamina: High, possibly inexhaustible (stated that the Black Omen was a conduit that allowed "the limitless power of Lavos to flow". Can channel the energy of Lavos, who absorbs power directly from the planet. Also existed perfectly fine in the ruined future, where the resources of the planet were scarce and remained in the Black Omen throughout the ages.) Range: Hundreds of kilometers (Via her mountain feat) Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Very high (Rules an extremely advanced kingdom, crafted a plan to achieve immortality, and managed to "befriend" Lavos without getting attacked or absorbed.) Weaknesses: She is extremely arrogant. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Death Kiss: Absorbs MP. * Halation: Reduces the whole party's HP to 1. * Energy Spheres: Scatters homing energy spheres to hit the opponent. * Heavenly Gate: A powerful light magic attack. * Gear of Darkness: A powerful dark magic attack. * Starburst: An absurdly powerful water attack. This attack is her most powerful. * MP Buster: Absorbs all the MP the opponent has left to equally restore her own. This attack also acts as an auto counter if her left hand is attacked in her second form. * Life Shaver: Reduces a single party member's HP to 1. This attack is only an auto counter if her right hand is attacked in her second form. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Chrono Trigger Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Royal Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Water Users Category:Immortals Category:Darkness Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Magic Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Humans Category:Parents Category:Square Enix Category:Game Bosses Category:Summoners Category:Portal Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Tier 6